Still So Many Dreams
by Ensteinium
Summary: Reincarnation happens to be a bitch. Not for the strawhats that is, but for everyone else. Voldemort won't know what hit him. Strawhats reincarnated as Harry Potter characters, then kicking some ass because, why not?


[Still So Many Dreams]

•••••

Monkey D. Luffy, at the ripe old age of forty (which was pretty damn good for a pirate really) had finally passed away. And by passed away, I mean he was publicly executed on the block for being the Pirate King. The whole crew had been captured eventually and they were all being killed in front of an audience at Loguetown. Luffy was the first to go.

Now, generally when one dies, one does not expect to open their eyes again- the non-religious folk that is. And we all know that the only god Monkey D. Luffy believes in is the God of Meat. So, Luffy died, expecting to be dead, and was therefore very surprised when he woke up, because most of the time dead people don't do that (MOST of the time). Sitting up, he rubbed the places on his chest where the blades would have exited and looked around troubled.

"Monkey D. Luffy," A hoarse voice whispered. There in front in him stood a decrepit old man with and equally decrepit and scruffy beard. "You have done many great things in your life." The old guy mused, scribbling something down on the notebook in his hands. "A GREAT many things. Without you, the death toll would have been quite a bit higher, in quite a lot of places."

Luffy blinked and shoved a finger up his nose. Who was the old guy and what was he talking about? Also, where were his nakama? His stomach growled and Luffy puffed out his cheeks. "Hey, old man, you got any meat?"

The Old Man blinked, then shook his head. "No. No, I don't have any meat. But as I was saying-"

"Look old man, I don't really care, alright? I just wanna find my nakama and get some food." Luffy got to his feet slowly and dusted himself off. "Do you know where they are?"

"Know where... your nakama? Well of course I do!" The Old Man hmphed and crossed his arms, staring down skeptically at the boy.

"You do? Tell me then!" Luffy grinned, swinging his head around to look for his crew members, as if they would suddenly appear.

"Well, yes, but I need you to listen to me-" The Old Man pursed his lips, staring at Luffy with increasing annoyance.

"Where are they, where are they?!" He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet now, craning his rubbery neck higher to look for them.

"Look- would you just-"

"Tell me, tell me!"

"-I need to talk to you-"

"-Where where where where-"

"SHUT UP!" The Old Man yelled, smacking the 40-yr-old child upside the head. Luffy simmered down abruptly, rubbing his temple with a pout. The Old Man glared back. "Now, if you are sufficiently calm..." The Old Man paused, raising his brows as if daring Luffy to speak. "I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you." Luffy opened his mouth, as if to object, but shut it again when Old Man's glare intensified.

"Now then." The Old Man very seriously looked him dead in the eyes. "Monkey D. Luffy, you are dead."

Luffy paused momentarily, then blinked and scratched his head. "What, really?" He asked calmly.

"Yes really." The Old Man is pleased at his quiet reaction, as all too often the dead are very loud as the come to terms. "Now, you've done a great many things in life and it has earned you-"

"Look Old Man, I heard you before-" Luffy goes to interrupt him again, impatient, hungry and bored.

"I'm not finished!" The Old Man snaps, a low growl growing in his chest. With another scorching glare, he cleared his throat and began again, looking at his clipboard. "Yes, so. A great many deeds, a lot of lives saved. This has earned you a lot of good karma- so much in fact that the Gods are now indebted to you. Therefore, now that you are dead and you can no longer spend your karma, we must come to an agreement on what to do with it." The Old Man scribbled something on his clipboard, then raised an eyebrow, waiting for Luffy's response.

"... What's karma?" He asked, tilting his head. "Can I eat it? 'cause I'm kinda hungry and if I can just eat it then-"

"No, you cannot eat karma." A vein pulsed on Old Man's forehead and he sighed. "Karma is... Like good luck. But now that you're dead, you can't use your good luck even though there's still a lot left over."

"Why can't you just give it to someone else?" He asked, swinging his arms.

"Because- you can't just give karma away! You have to earn it!" The Old Man was beginning to get a little red in the face, his knuckles turning white as he clutched his pen.

"You kinda look like a tomato old man... I don't think that's very healthy." Luffy laughed and went to poke the other before Old Man slapped his hand away.

"Stop it." He hissed angrily before continuing. "One of the ways that we'll be able to get rid of your remaining karma is to reincarnate you. That way you'll be alive again so you can spend it."

"Wait- like you'll bring me back to life?" His eyes narrowed and Luffy crinkled his nose. "You can do that?"

"Only in extenuating circumstances, understand. We can't just bring anyone back from the dead. And you won't be coming back as you. You'll be born again, as someone else. You will not be Monkey D. Luffy anymore." Luffy stopped short at this. Not... be him? Be someone else? Luffy wasn't very attached to his name exactly, but it was _his_ name. _His_ life. Could he be someone else? Could he really do that, abandon everything that was... him? "Well... I guess that sounds alright-"

"Wonderful. We can begin right away then."

"But- wait!" Luffy shouted, waving his hands. "Not- I'm not gonna go without my nakama!" His brows furrowed only the slightest. "I'm not going unless they can come with me."

"Go with- but that's..." The Old Man floundered, flabbergasted. A... multiple reincarnation? The amount of karma needed for one person alone was- The Old Man stopped and looked down at Luffy's karma number. That _was_ an awful lot of karma... Probably too much to spend even in _two_ lifetimes... But... nine reincarnations? "I... Well, we might be able to make arrangements..." The Old Man spoke slowly as he thought. "Hmm... yes, that might work..." He jotted a few more things down with his pen.

"Very well." The Old man nodded and ruffled through his papers, pulling out eight others. He then threw them into the air, where they promptly disintegrated, only for seven glowing figures to appear. When the light faded, the rest of his crew was standing there.

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled, tackling his captain and friend. Chopper too ran up to him. The crew swiftly reunited, only to realize they were missing someone.

"Where's Brook?" Franky asked, looking around. There was nothing else but them in the black void.

"Him, yes. There appears to be a problem. Hold on a second." The rest of the Strawhats, who had just only noticed the old guy, gaped as he disappeared with a crack and a flash of light.

"Luffy, who was that?" Nami asked, still wary of her surroundings.

"I dunno. Some old guy who says I've got too much caramel." Luffy shrugged, then pounced on his cook. "SANJI. I'M HUNGRY."

"Shitty captain!" Sanji stopped him from getting any closer with a boot to the face. "Don't you ever think about anything besides food?!" He stomped the boy into the ground then looked around "Where are we anyways?"

Robin was the one to answer, with a decidedly creepy response at that too. "I'm almost certain that we are dead, Sanji-san." She said, smiling calmly all the while. "I distinctly remember the pain of the spears piercing my chest." She then giggles morbidly and everyone stares at her in horror.

"... You're one freaky chick Robin." Twenty years sailing together and Franky still wasn't used to her gruesome humor. His reaction was better than some others though.

"DEAD?!" Usopp shrieks, paling as he grabs onto Chopper. "What do you mean we're dead? If we're dead then why are we talking?!"

"Maybe we're not- maybe this is all happening inside our heads." Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, blowing out a skull shaped cloud of smoke, and smirked at Usopp. Both Chopper and Usopp were freaking out now and were on the verge of panicking, when two more figures appear with a flash and a bang. There stands the Old Man and Brook.

"Brook!" Luffy yells happily. "What took you so long?"

The Old Man scowls while Brook laughs. "As my companion here explained it, death had a hard time taking me- because I am already dead! Skull Joke! Yohohoho!"

Luffy claps like a retarded seal and laughs along with him. "Skull Joke!" Usopp and Chopper snigger as well, but restrain themselves, in comparison to their captain.

"Ah hem." The Old Man casts them with a disapproving glare and clears his throat. "Now. As I was explaining to Monkey D. Luffy before- by himself, Monkey D. Luffy has collected too much karma-" he directs a piercing stare at Usopp, who was about to interrupt." -which is like a form of good luck. As you are now all dead, you cannot spend your luck and we must decide what to do with it." He flips through his papers once more. "I suggested reincarnation. However, Monkey D. Luffy refused to reincarnate without the rest of his... _nakama_." The Old Man's disapproval on this choice is apparent and the crew glares daggers at him.

"Alone, Monkey D. Luffy has enough karma to reincarnate three people, including himself. That is not enough for the entire nine of you." Eyes widen and everyone's breath hitches for a second. "Then, combining the karma of everyone else in the crew- subtracting the bad karma-" Here the Old Man stares sternly at a few sheepish members. "-there is enough karma to reincarnate only six of you." Shoulders slump at these words and Luffy's mouth purses into a thin line.

"This would be where the deal comes in." The Old Man continues, and hope alights once more. "We can make an accord to reincarnate rest of you, but only if you agree to do God's will."

"Do God's will?" Zoro speaks up for the first time. "You mean like become Priests or something?" His contempt is obvious.

"No." The Old Man sours at having been interrupted. "There are certain men that have found ways to escape death." He looks pointedly at Brook, who holds up his hands in apology. "Normally, the Gods can let this slip by, but when these men become too corrupted and throw off the balance of the universe, something must be done." His statement is profound and gives the crew a feeling of being part of something much larger than the world they knew. "If you should agree, you shall _all_ be reincarnated. You will be reborn as different people in a different reality and you will have a mission to complete, in order to fulfill your side of the bargain."

"Wait- different reality? You mean like... Not part of the Blues?" Nami interjects, stepping forward. "A whole different world?"

The Old Man snorts contemptuously. "Of course. You didn't really think you we're the only world that existed, did you?" When he sees that she did in fact think that, he shakes his head and tuts. "Yes, an entirely different world. Different powers, different places, different people."

"Will... Will we still all be together?" Chopper asks shyly, poking his head out from behind Luffy's leg.

"That can be arranged." It seems The Old Man appreciates Chopper's timidness, as he jots down another note and replies without snark.

The crew looks at each other and has a conversation in glances. With final nods, everyone has come to an agreement. "Alright old man!" Luffy grins. "It's a deal!"

"Very well." The Old Man nods in turn and signs something with a flourish. "The arrangements shall be done." He closes his clipboard and looks at them all, each in turn.

"You will be reborn with all your memories, as to make the task easier. The man whom you must kill is named Tom Riddle. In his world, he goes by the moniker 'Lord Voldemort'."

The black void they'd been standing in begins to fade to white and the Old Man's words get quieter.

"I wish you all..."

There is a flash of bright light and the nine figures disappear.

"... good luck. "

* * *

**Yes, yes, yet another HP x OP crossover. I just can't seem to get enough of them. Now, obviously things are going to change. I'll be flopping some ages around and other things, but I've tried to have everything fit as well as I possibly can.**

**Luffy- Harry Potter ;Slytherin '80 **

**Zoro- /Zoro Roronoa ;Hufflepuff '79 **

**Usopp- Dean Thomas ;Gryffindor '80 **

**Nami- Ginny Weasley ;Slytherin '81 **

**Sanji- Draco Malfoy ;Gryffindor '80 **

**Chopper- /Tony Chopper, Werewolf ;Ravenclaw '82 **

**Robin- Cho Chang ;Ravenclaw '79 **

**Franky- Marcus Belby ;Ravenclaw '79 **

**Brook- /Brook Bones, Son of Edgar Bones, Nephew of Amelia Bones ;Hufflepuff '78**

**Now, for the most part, these details are concrete. Luffy WILL be a Slytherin, Zoro WILL be a Hufflepuff. Deal. Basically, the original Merry-five are set in stone. Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook are up in the air though, so if you have a suggestions, go for it. And because I couldn't reasonably fit everyone into a character, Zoro, Chopper and Brook will end up as- well, not themselves, but they won't take place as other characters.**

**And yes, Zoro will have green hair.**

**Brook will look human, Chopper will be human (no blue nose, dark skinned), Franky will have brown hair like Belby does.**

**Also, I don't actually know anything about karma or the afterlife or what-have-you-not. Basically, I made it all up! :D**


End file.
